Actuator modules generally include a drive device (a motor) and a reduction gear, and are widely used for general industrial use as well as for home and educational use. Specifically, that a plurality of actuator modules may be coupled to implement an articulated robot capable of performing complicated operations has been receiving more attention lately.
FIG. 1 is an actual photograph illustrating a humanoid type articulated robot which is implemented by coupling standardized actuator modules and connection members thereof (see Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0018402). In such a robot, each of the actuator modules should be controlled according to predetermined rules, and to this end, all the actuator modules should be connected to wires for power and signal transmission.
FIG. 2 illustrates a state in which an actuator module (at a lower side) and a module connection member (at an upper side) are coupled to each other. A plurality of actuator modules are necessarily connected to module connection members on the basis of an active shaft of each of the plurality of actuator modules, and a coupling structure of the plurality of actuator modules and the module connection members is repeated such that a robot having a form shown in FIG. 1 or desired by a manufacturer can be manufactured.
Wire arrangement is important in connecting an actuator module to a module connection member or another actuator module. Specifically, when a plurality of actuator modules are controlled by a central processing unit or a central controller, a plurality of wires for controlling and sensing are required, and the arrangement of these wires should not interfere with the driving of each of the plurality of actuator modules. Further, when the wires are complicatedly entangled, an exterior is poor.
Specifically, when the number of actuator modules constituting the robot increases, difficulty of wire arrangement becomes more serious such that problems may occur in which a driving range of the actuator is limited, a structure of a robot cannot be varied, and the like.
In the actuator module shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a protruding structure having through-holes through which wires may pass is provided at respective side surfaces of a housing constituting an outer surface of the actuator module, but even when such a structure is used, the driving range (a pivot range) may still be limited and the protruding structure may act as an obstacle when a plurality of actuator modules are connected. Further, an exterior may give an untidy impression. In the case of the humanoid type robot shown in FIG. 1, it can be seen that the wires connected from arms or legs to the outside may interfere with the driving of the robot.
Meanwhile, the wire arrangement problem of the actuator module has been described above by exemplification as a home or educational robot, but all actuator modules inevitably have such a problem, whether the problem is major or minor. Accordingly, an improved type of module structure capable of resolving a wire arrangement problem of an actuator module is required.